Make it REAL
by Hanori Hime
Summary: " jika kau memang mencintaiku... buatlah itu terlihat nyata untukku" WUAAAAH OOC ABAL FF INI JUDUL TAK SESUAI DENGAN ISI DAN SUMMARY NYA NGGAK NYAMBUNG. DAN BERBAGAI MACAM KESALAHAN LAINNYA
1. Chapter 1

MAKE IT REAL

AN: HEYY ^^ author hanori yang imut ini kembali :* :p wuahahahahaha. Bagaimana dengan fic yang sebelumnya? Pasti aneh ya kan? Maklumlah saya ini masih author baru ^^

Hehehehe dan ini adalah pengalaman pertama saya membuat FF Naruto ^^

Kali ini saya akan membuat fic, idenya dari sebuah lagu yang kudengar dengan headset yang tersambung dengan handpone ku sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah, masih panjang ceritanya hingga aku mendapatkan ide ini ^^ hehehe maklumi lah :3 malas ngetiknya

Ok!

Summary: " _jika kau memang mencintaiku... buatlah itu terlihat nyata untukku"_

Seorang gadis indigo sedang bangun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian ia membuka tirai jendela miliknya kemudian ia menguap. Masih tepikir olehnya tentang kebodohannya yang menanti pernyataan cinta dari orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah mencintainya. Teringat olehnya ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu, dan berharap pemuda itu akan membalas perasaannya. Tapi ternyata... pemuda itu malah menerima cinta dari wanita lain, apalagi ia menyaksikan kejadian itu.

FLASHBACK

Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang diketahui bernama Hinata sedang menuju ke sebuah sungai dimana ia akan latihan di tempat itu, tapi langkahnya berhenti di tengah perjalanan karena sebuah suara dua orang manusia yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di pohon.

"Naruto, bukankah kau menyukaiku?" tanya sakura

"hmmmm. Memangnya ada apa Sakura?" tanya balik Naruto

"hmm... aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ternyata aku juga mencintaimu, eeh Naruto apakah perasaanmu masih sama seperti yang dulu?" tanya Sakura. Naruto terlihat diam begitu lama memikirkan sesuatu, ia ingin memiliki Sakura tetapi ia tak ingin melukai Hinata, dan sekarang hal itu membuatnya bingung.

"Naruto! Kau tak apa-apa kan?" ucap sakura menghentikan lamunan Naruto

"eeh, hmm, iya." Jawab Naruto gugup

"jadi bagaimana? Kita 'jadi' atau tidak.?" Ucapnya sambil malu-malu

"eeh, hmm, iya."

" benarkah?" tanya sakura sekali lagi

"Iyaaaa" ucap Naruto gemas sambil mencubit pipi Sakura, dan Sakura hanya mengalungkan lengannya di leher naruto. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang gadis yang berhati malaikat menyaksikan mereka sambil membungkam mulutnya sendiri agar isakan tangisnya tak terdengar

END FLASHBACK

Sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian itu Hinata dan Naruto sama sekali kurang akrab, Naruto yang selalu merasa bersalah selalu meminta maaf pada Hinata dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan atau dengan kata 'aku baik-baik saja'. Tapi walaupun begitu Naruto tahu bahwa hinata masih sakit hati, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Hinata lagi.

Hinata sedang berdiri di tepi sungai. Sambil mentup matanya ia bernyanyi sebuah lagu

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my only hope_

Hinata menghayati lagunya hingga ia tak sadar bahwa air matanya jatuh. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pria berambut raven bermata onyx sedang memperhatikannya.

"suara mu bagus juga" ucapnya datar. Hinata tersentak, ia berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya di tempat sepi seperti ini.

'eeeh… A-ano Sasuke-kun Mengapa kau bisa mengetahui kalau aku berada disini" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk. Sasuke lalu berjalan hingga tepat berada di depan Hinata. Ia lalu mengangkat dagunya

"Janganlah menunduk saat bicara dihadapanku." Ucap Sasuke datar. ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam dengan wajah yang memerah, disamping itu ada seorang pria berambut pirang sedang menyaksikan mereka 'Apakah si Teme sedang mencium Hinata? Tapi mengapa mereka bisa sedekat ini? Dan sejak kapan mereka saling akrab? Apakah semenjak itu….'

"Kau lucu juga, dan kau… Cantik." Ucap Sasuke bersungguh – sungguh, ia menatap Hinata sangat dalam, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari dagunya. Hinata hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan senyum tulus dan lembut, lalu ia pergi melewati Sasuke yang masih terpanah pada Hinata. Disisi lain ada seorang pria berambut pirang bermata safir sedang memandang mereka sambil bertanya-tanya.

!

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke apartemen miliknya dengan satu pikiran saja

'Sasuke dan Hinata…. Bagaimana bisa mereka…' sepanjang perjalanan pulang itulah yang ia pikirkan, ia bahkan tidak fokus saat berjalan sehingga ia menabrak beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan.

TBC

Huuuh bagaimana?

Sebenarnya mau aku selesaikan ini cerita, tapi karena saya sudah ngantuk dan besok juga harus kesekolah. Makanya saya hentikan sampai disini OK!

Aku tunggu repiunya dan kalian tunggu lanjutan ceritanya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

summary: jika kau memang cinta padaku, tunjukkanlah!

Cerita sebelumnya: 'Sasuke dan Hinata…. Bagaimana bisa mereka…' sepanjang perjalanan pulang itulah yang ia pikirkan, ia bahkan tidak fokus saat berjalan sehingga ia menabrak beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan.

MAKE IT REAL

Naruto POV

Kenapa aku seperti ini? Mengapa aku sangat sedih melihat Hinata dan Sasuke sedekat itu tadi? Apakah ini yang namanya cemburu? Arrgh

Kuacak rambutku karena kesal! Kenapa aku bisa merasa seperti ini! Ya! Tuhan. Apakah aku mulai menyukai orang yang pernah ku tolak cintanya demi wanita lain.

END NARUTO POV

'Hai Naruto" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah muda sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tau selama aku mengerjakan misi, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ia kemudia berjalan didepan Naruto untuk menciumnya, tapi Naruto malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku sakura tapi aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk mengobrol dengan mu hari ini." Ucapnya lalu berjalan masuk ke apartemennya dan mengunci pintunya. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahu – menghela napas- dan berjalan ke tempat tinggalnya dengan memasang wajah sedih.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=- HANORI WONDERFUL=-=-=-=-=-===

"Hinata!" teriak Kiba dari kejauhan, dan orang yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan memasang wajah yang lembut

"ne, ada apa kiba-kun"

"Tsunade-sama tadi menyampaikan pesan untukmu, besok sore kau harus ke kantor hokage untuk mendapatkan misi, dan kau akan pergi misi bersama Sasuke, Sakura, dan….. Naruto, baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, semoga misimu berhaasil" jelas kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari

'YA TUHAN! Kenapa harus mereka bertiga' batin Hinata sedih.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- HANORI WONDERFUL=-=-==-==-=-=-

Pada sore hari…..

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dengan ceria karena ia akan mengerjakan misinya hari ini. Apalagi ia mengerjakan misi bersama Sahabatnya…. Sasuke dan Hinata

'tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi senang hanya karena mengetahui Hinata mengerjakan misi bersamaku?' pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Dan terlintas di kepalanya kejadian kemarin… ketika ia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata, dan ia murung lagi dan mengutuk mengapa sasuke juga harus ikut bersamanya.

'Ya Tuhan! Aku memang cinta pada Hinata' batin Naruto, dan ia tertunduk menyesal karena pernah menolak Hinata

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Dikantor Hokage=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-

Naruto POV

Akhirnya sampai juga! Aku senang sekali karena akan mengerjakan misi… huuh.

Di kantor Hokage aku adalah orang pertama yang datang di ruangan tsunade-baachan

Kemana yang lain yaaaa…

Tiba- tiba pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang cantik layaknya malaikat. Dan membuat aku semakin bersemangat. Ku putuskan untuk mengobrol dengannya

"Hinata-chan, wuaaah akhirnya kau datang juga ya sehingga aku tidak sendirian di ruangan yang sepi ini. Eeh Hinata ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah siap untuk melakukan misi hari ini?" ucapku dengan penuh semangat, dan dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kenapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apakah…. Dia masih sakit hati?.

Lalu pintu terbuka lagi dan muncul lah sakura dan sasuke….

Tunggu dulu! Mengapa sakura ada disini?

"Hai Naruto , waah ternyata kita akan mengerjakan misi lagi. Hai Hinata, dan Sasuke" misi katanya! Jadi Sakura ikut mengerjakan misi juga?

"Hn" jawab sasuke singkat sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum dan kulihat Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya, mungkin dia kesal pada Hinata dan Sasuke. Lalu kulihat sasuke mendekati hinata dan memegang dahinya

"Kau terlihat pucat. Apakah kau sedang sakit?" eeeh benarkah, dan itu benar – benar membuatku eer agak emosi melihat tingkah sasuke

"aku baik-baik saja sasuke-kun." Ucapnya sopan sambil menunduk

"tatap aku." Dan kulihat Hinata menatap Sasuke " Jangan memaksakan dirimu, jika memang kau sedang sakit.. istirahatlah sebentar, lagi pula Tsunade masih belum pulang." Ucapnya datar, aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke memperhatikan wanita hingga seperti ini. Ku tatap sakura, daaaan dia menatap Hinata dengan Pandangan iri.

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

END NARUTO POV

TBC

**Haaah sepertinya chapter berikutnya akan lama -_-" karena hanori mau mid semester. Hanori ini maih kelas 1 SMA, haaah sekolah di Makassar banyak penderitaan dan penyiksaan (?) juga pemerasan**

**Ok saya tunggu pendapat kalian (^0^)**

**Byeee**

A/N: **hehehehe terima kasih bagi yang udah repiu, dan yang udah kasih semangat. Dan untuk **ArisaKinoshita0 **terima kasih udah ngasih tau letak kekurangan nya, iya sih :D ada adegan NaruHinaSasu tapi nggak tahu chapter berapa ^^ untuk **Moyahime ** ada kok tapi nggak tau chapter berapa dan untuk **Diana Hime-chan ** sabar ^^ nanti akan aku kasih yang spesial xD (?)**** *nggaknyambung***


	3. Chapter 3

Haaaaaaaaaah aku kembali, kebetulan ini adalah hari libur jadi ku sempatkan untuk melanjutkan ff ini

Chapter 3

Cerita sbelumnya: "tatap aku." Dan kulihat Hinata menatap Sasuke " Jangan memaksakan dirimu, jika memang kau sedang sakit.. istirahatlah sebentar, lagi pula Tsunade masih belum pulang." Ucapnya datar, aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke memperhatikan wanita hingga seperti ini. Ku tatap sakura, daaaan dia menatap Hinata dengan Pandangan iri.

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

_+_+_+ HANORI WONDERFUL=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-==-=-=

"Aku baik-baik saja kok sasuke-kun, aku hanya sedang-" perkataan hinata terputus karena seseorang sedang membuka pintu dan membuat empat manusia itu menoleh pada orang yang masuk ke ruangan ini

"Hei, ternyata kalian sudah berkumpul baiklah misi kalian adalah…"

Semuanya mengamati penjelasan Tsunade

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- DI GERBANG KONOHA==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" Oke semua, kalian harus semangat, misi ini mungkin dapat membahayakan kalian, dan berhati –hatilah." Ceramah Tsunade

"HAI" ucap mereka kompak. Kemudian ada asap yang membuat mereka ber-empat tak melihat tsunade. Ketika asap itu menghilang, Tsunade juga menghilang

"OKE SEMUANYA KITA HARUS SEMANGAT." Teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat

"Dasar Dobe baka!, kau ini berisik sekali!" bentak sasuke dingin

"eeet gitu aja marah." Ucap Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya

"Hei kalian berdua! Berhenti bertengkarnya!" kata Sakura ikut-ikutan dalam pertengkaran

Setelah bermenit-menit bertengkar akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Semua sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka , Naruto yang berjalan sambil bersiul dan melirik-lirik Hinata, Sakura menggandeng tangan Naruto dan sesekali melirik kea rah Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata dengan memasang wajah datar dan dingin, sedangkan Hinata sendiri jalan sambil menunduk terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu , semejak mereka keluar dari gerbang Konoha Hinata sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya malam telah tiba, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat.

"hush. Akhirnya kita bisa istirahat juga, kakiku pegal sekali. Hei ! aku disini saja yah, menyiapkan tenda" kata Sakura

"Aku lapar, aku akan mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan." Ucap Naruto

"A..A… Aku akan mencari ka-ka-kayu bakar." Ucap Hinata

"Kalau begitu, kita sama saja mencari kayu bakar Hinata" ucap Sasuke

"eeeeh" hinata terkejut saat sasuke tiba-tiba menyeretnya, Naruto hanya memasang wajah tak sukanya sedangkan Sakura hanya memasang wajah lesunya . 'mereka memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih'ucap Naruto dengan wajah malas ia lalu pergi melakukan tugasnya.

"Menurutku kayu ini sudah cukup banyak." Ucap Sasuke dengan poker face-nya

"i-i-iya, sekarang kita kembali saja. Kasihan Sakura sendirian."

"itu urursan dan masalahnya, lagi pula Sakura kan bukan wanita yang bisa dianggap remeh."

"i-i-iya ju-juga sih." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk, setelah itu Hening tercipta diantara mereka

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke

"I-I-iya"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Naruto? Apakah kau… masih suka padanya?" Tanya Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti hinata yang juga menghentikan langkhanya lalu berbalik kea rah sasuke

"huuuh, Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Mungkin aku akan mencoba melupakannya." Jawab Hinata

"Bisahkah ku bantu kau untuk melupakan si Dobe itu?"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya balik Hinata dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya

"Jadilah kekasihku." Dan itu membuat Hinata terkejut

_+++++_++++++++++++:D

"Dimana Hinata dan Sasuke ya, dan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri

"Sedang pacaran sambil mencari kayu bakar." Ucap Naruto yang entah muculnya dari mana lalu menaruh beberapa daging dan buah-buahan

"eeet, kok cemberut begitu sih, sini duduklah disampingku"

"Maafkan aku sakura, tapi aku sedang lelah dan aku ingin istirahat." Ucap naruto lalu masuk ke tendanya

NARUTO POV

Hari ini aku terlihat kacau, dan aku kacau karena Hinata dan sasuke yang begitu saling peduli. Itu benar-benar membuatku kesal! Kenapa juga mereka harus sedekat itu.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang apa? Kenapa mereka belum pulang?

Jika aku memutuskan Sakura, dan memilih Hinata. Bagaimana perasaannya ?. dan apakah Hinata mau menerimaku dan mencintaiku lagi?

Arggggh! Aku hampir Gila! Seandainya dulu aku tak menolak Hinata…..

Pasti dia akan terus bersamaku…..

Disampingku….

Hingga sekarang…..

END NARUTO POV

"Kami kembali. Ma-maaf telah membuatmu menunggu Sakura."

"tidak apa-apa kok Hinata aku baik-baik saja, huuuuh sekarang waktunya memasak."

"bolehkah aku membantumu?" tawar Hinata

"Hmmmm, Boleh." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum sedangkan sasuke hanya duduk didepan tenda sambil membaca buku. Dilihat dari wajahnya ia sedang terlihat bahagia

"Makanannya sudah selesai." Teriak sakura kegirangan

"hn" ucap sasuke

"hoaaaaam, wuaaah makanannya sudah selesai yah," ucap Naruto keluar dari tendanya

"si-silahkan makan."

Naruto sudah locar kearah makanan itu, Sakura sedang duduk bersama Naruto menikmati daging itu. Sasuke juga menyusul, Sedangkan Hinata hanya Duduk menyendiri dibawah pohon sambil menutup matanya. Melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk dan tak makan, Sasuke lalu berdiri Mengambil 1 tusuk daging bakar tersebut lalu duduk disamping Hinata.

"Makan-lah, nanti kau bisa sakit." Ucap Sasuke pelan

"tidak perlu, a-a-aku sedang tak ingin makan." Tolak Hinata

"Jika kau masih tidak mau makan…. Akan kusuap kau menggunakan mulutku." Dan perkataan sasuke itu otomatis membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang mendengar percakapan itu hanya diam sambil melirik-lirik. Dan Hinata sedang mengambil ikan dari tangan sasuke lalu makan dengan wajah yang Memerah

"Aku kenyang" ucap Naruto jadi pusat perhatian mereka bertiga. Dengan lesu ia masuk ke tendanya kembali

Hinata,Sasuke dan Sakura menyaksikan adegan itu hanya duduk sambil memikirkan hal yang sama

'Naruto kenapa?'

_+_+_+keesokan harinya_=-=-=-

"Yosh semuanyaaaa! AYO SEMANGAT! Tempat tujuan kita hampir sampai" Teriak Naruto menyemangati

"Dasar baka! Teriak saja yang kau tahu!" kesal Sasuke

"eeeet Dari pada kau! Marah, diam, dan memasang poker face mu saja yang kau tahu." Balas Naruto tak mau dikalah

"s-s-sudah jangan bertengkar" Hinata melerai

"Hei Semua! Kita sudah sampai" kata sakura mengakhiri pertengkaran

"Ayo semua! Mari kita mengerjakan misi kita."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-HANORI WONDERFUL

"Kalian diminta untuk melindungi Nona Rena dari para Ninja jahat yang ingin membajak dan membunuh kita semua. Dan yang perlu kalian perhatikan adalah Ninja itu mempunyai senjata bisa yang beracun. Jadi kuharap kalian dapat membantu kami." Ucap pengawal pribadi Nona Rena

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Balas Sakura mewakili mereka bertiga

" baiklah. Terima kasih karena kalian telah membantu kami." Dan ucapan itu dibalas dengan senyuman mereka ber-empat

Sepenjang perjalanan dilalui dengan tenang dan penuh semangat. Naruto menjaga di depan. Sasuke disebelah kiri. Hinata disebelah kanan. Dan sakura di belakang. Semakin panjang perjalanan tanda-tanda musuh juga semakin terlihat. Hingga ada sebuah panah yang tertempelkan sebuah kertas ledakan.

"AWAS!" Teriak Naruto sambil membawa tandu Nona Rena menjauh kemudian banyak Ninja yang dimaksud tersebut dating. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata melawan mereka semua hingga mereka semua kalah.

"haaaah. Syukurlah kalian semua baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto menenangkan

"Hampir saja." Kata sakura sambil mengelap keringatnya. Hinata Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan , sekarang terbalik Naruto dibelakang mengawasi, Sakura di depan. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sasuke tetap pada posisi semula. Dan mereka berhasil sampai hingga tujuan semula. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, diberi tempat untuk istirahat, dan di beri makan. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dengan cepat (jujur Hanori malas nulisnya :p)

Setelah melakukan perjalanan pulang, mereka dihadang oleh musuh yang sama. Tapi, kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak. Mereka semua kembali bertarung hingga bahu kiri Hinata tertusuk pisau beracun(berbisa juga boleh) milik ninja tersebut.

"Hinataaaa! Grrrrrr sialan kalian semua!"Emosi Naruto

"Hinata! Kurang ajar! Sakura cepat obati Hinata!" Perintah Sasuke

"Baik" Jawab sakura

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=di RS konoha (author malas ngetiknya… readers FORGIVE ME w(TOT)W )

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura sedang menunggu kabar dokter di rumah sakit ini. Naruto sedang terlihat panic. Sasuke tenang, tapi pikirannya kacau. Sakura sedang sedih karena hinata terluka, tapi agak iri dengan Hinata. Dokter pun keluar dari ruang perawatan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter." Ucap naruto penasaran

TBC

Yetssss

Maap yaa *sembah sujud* Hanori ngerjain FF ini Pas hanori lagi ngantuk dan updatenya juga. Jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, penulisan dan sebagainya.

Sebab manusia tak ada yang sempurna #eaaaa *kata pasaran*

Hanori udah selesai mid *joget* tapi tetap aja Hanori sibuk . Oke mungkin chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lama…. jadi doakan hanori supaya updatenya cepet ^^

Ok terimakasih yang udah review

HANORI WONDERFUL


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuupz^^ saya kembali ^^ mungkin cerita ini berakhir pada chapter 4 atau chapter 5^^

Maafkan hanori updatenya lama. Soalnya ada masalah dengan akun hanori

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, memuji, mengkritik, dan member semangat pada hanori hiks…hiks….. sekali lagi terima kasih yaaaaaah :*

Balasan untuk : Aojiru no Sekai 10/13/12 . chapter 3: hehehehehe maafkan aku yaaaa T^T waktu itu aku bikinnya pada saat hanori ngantuk. Gomeen. Gomeeen

Yuuuup mari kita mulai

MAKE IT REAL CHAPTER 4

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Bisahkah ku bantu kau untuk melupakan si Dobe itu?"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya balik Hinata dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya

"Jadilah kekasihku." Dan itu membuat Hinata terkejut

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter." Ucap naruto penasaran

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter." Ucap naruto penasaran

"keadaannya sangat buruk, racun itu sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dan sekarang keadaanya sedang sekarat. Berdoa saja karena temanmu itu sedang berjuang antara hidup…. dan mati…"

DEG

Naruto merasakan sesak di dadanya. Dari sorot matanya dia benar-benar terlihat khawatir, takut, dan marah. Sakura yang menyadari itu semua hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menunduk dengan perasaan yang sama seperti Naruto. Hanya saja dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Kalian bisa menemuinya." Kata dokter tersebut. Segeralah 3 manusia itu masuk ke dalam ruangan putih yang berbau obat-obatan tersebut. Sasuke lalu duduk dikursi samping ranjang Hinata sambil memegang tanganya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar.

"Hinata… Maafkan aku karena tak bisa melindungimu, aku memang kekasihmu yang tidak berguna! Aku memang bodoh! Bodoh!" Bisik sasuke di telinga Hinata, walaupun begitu Naruto dan sakura masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau…. Dan Hinata….. Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah tidak menjawab. Dan itu membuat sakura kesal.

"Hei! Bisahkah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Bagiku pertanyaanmu sama sekali tidak penting untuk dijawab." Ucap Sasuke ketus

"Hei! Apa k-"

"Kumohon berhentilah bicara!" ucap sasuke membentak. Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya tersentak kaget, dan melihat kepada kekasihnya agar membelanya. Tapi justru yang dilihat menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dingin.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin pulang." Ucap Naruto keluar dari ruangan.

"eeeh! Aku juga! Naruto tunggu aku!" Sakura juga ikut-ikutan

Di koridor rumah sakit

"Naruto! Tunggu aku." Teriak Sakura. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, hingga Sakura bisa menyusulnya lalu menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo kita ke apartement mu supaya aku bisa memasakkan makanan untukmu, dan juga supaya bisa merapikan tempat tidurmu." Ucap Sakura langsung menarik Naruto. Tetapi yang ditarik malah diam

"Sakura"

"Iya"

"Pergilah!"

"ehh! Kena-"

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu." Lalu Naruto menarik tangannya kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menunduk sedih.

'apa salahku! Apakah ini hukuman untukku.' Batin Sakura

FLASHBACK

Sakura POV

Aku berjalan dengan bahagia hari ini, karena aku akan menyampaikan perasaaanku terhadap sasuke, wuaaaah semoga aku diterima

Aku berjalan ke tempat yang kami sudah sepakati, kulihat ia sedang duduk dikursi panjang yang sudah tersedia disana. Dan kuputuskan untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Hai, Sasuke. Maaf ya hehehe karena membuatmu menunggu."

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"eeh. I… i…. itu. Hehehe aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa…. A…. a…. aku cinta padamu." Ucapku dengan terbata-bata. Aaaah! Kenapa wajahku harus memerah seperti ini, pasti mukaku terlihat errrr. Aneh

"Hn. Maafkan aku. Karena aku mencintai orang lain."

DEG

Hahahaha mendengar kata-kata itu benar-benar seperti membunuhku. Seperti sebuah pedang yang langsung menembus dadaku. PERIH RASANYA! Kutahan tangisku sambik berkata

"Hmm. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah tau apa jawabanmu. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu."

"apa itu" Jawabnya dingin

"Siapa wanita yang kau cinta itu?" Tanyaku

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Perlukah aku menjawabnya?" jawabnya dengan pandangan yang datar dan suara yang datar, begitu pula wajahnya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu kalau sikapnya itu membuat aku kesal dan semakin sakit hati

"Kumohon Beritahu pad-"

"Hinata."

"Ap-"

"Hinata Hyuga. Dan aku sama sekali tidak akan mengulanginya." Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Aku menangis karena kecewa, aku berlari hingga aku tak sengaja menabrak naruto yang sedang jalan

"Sakura kau mengapa sedang menangis."

"Huuuh aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedang ada masalah."

"Aku juga sedang ada masalah…. Huuuuh sakura, boehkah aku curhat?" dan aku hanya mengangguk

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan Hinata." Ucapnya mulai bercerita, Tuh kan! Hinata lagi

"Kau tahu saat kejadian melawan pain? Di saat dia hampir mati karena aku, dia menyatakan perasaannya…. Dan dia bilang bahwa…. Dia cinta padaku…"

DEG!

Aku sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi! Hinata telah mengambil Sasuke dan membuatku sakit hati! Dan akan ku buat ia menjadi sepertiku! Dan mungkin aku bisa menjadikan Naruto sebagai pelampiasan

"Dan sakura kau tahu? Sepertinya aku jiga mulaimenyimpan perasaan padanya." Ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN INI TERJADI!

"Naruto ada yang ingin ku katakana padamu."

END SAKURA POV

"Naruto, bukankah kau menyukaiku?" tanya sakura

"hmmmm. Memangnya ada apa Sakura?" tanya balik Naruto

"hmm... aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ternyata aku juga mencintaimu, eeh Naruto apakah perasaanmu masih sama seperti yang dulu?" tanya Sakura. Naruto terlihat diam begitu lama memikirkan sesuatu, ia ingin memiliki Sakura tetapi ia tak ingin melukai Hinata, dan sekarang hal itu membuatnya bingung.

"Naruto! Kau tak apa-apa kan?" ucap sakura menghentikan lamunan Naruto

"eeh, hmm, iya." Jawab Naruto gugup

"jadi bagaimana? Kita 'jadi' atau tidak.?" Ucapnya sambil malu-malu

"eeh, hmm, iya."

" benarkah?" tanya sakura sekali lagi

"Iyaaaa" ucap Naruto gemas sambil mencubit pipi Sakura, dan Sakura hanya mengalungkan lengannya di leher naruto.

END FLASHBACK

'Mungkin ini hukuman untukku.' Batin sakura dalam hati, dengan airmata yang berjatuhan ia berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit itu

Disebuah kamar yang tak terlalu luas. Seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata safir sedang berbaring sambil mengeluarkan air matanya. 'Hinata…. Maafkan aku.' Batinnya sambil mengelap air matanya.

_**Seorang wanita berambut indigo dan bermata lavender dengan pakaian yang serba putih berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat pelan ke pria yang bernama Naruto**_

"_**Hinata." Panggil Naruto lembut. Yang di panggil hanyalah tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Pria itu dengan punggung tangannya**_

"_**Hinata…. Maafkan aku." Sekali lagi wanita itu tersenyum.**_

"_**Hinata…. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap pria itu sambil memeluk Wanita tersebut, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung pria itu**_

"_**Aku memaafkanmu Naruto-kun… dan aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya wanita itu telah menghilang.**_

"_**Hinata." Panggilnya **_

"_**Hinata."**__**panggilnya sekali lagi. Sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu, sehingga membuat matanya membulat.**_

"_**HINATA KAU DIMANA."**_

Hosh…. Hosh…. Hosh…. Hosh…

'untung Cuma mimipi' batinnya

"Mungkin sudah saatnya Sakura tahu yang sebenarnya walaupun itu akan menyakiti perasaannya." Gumamnya lalu bergegas mandi.

7 hari kemudian ( cocoknya dengar lagunya Wonder Girls – a sorry heart)

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di rumah sakit konoha dengan membawa seikat bunga. Dengan senyum mengembang ia masuk ke ruangan tempat hinata dirawat. Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan duduk dikursi samping ranjang Hinata. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin wanita itu lalu menciumnya.

"Hinata apa kabarmu."

"Maafkan aku telah lancang memegang tanganmu lalu menciumnya, kau tahu aku sangat ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Tidak seperti sekarang. Kau tahu? Si teme baka itu sedang melakukan misi, dan sudah 3 hari. Sakura juga. Jadi tak ada yang bisa menggangguku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sendiri

"Kumohon maafkan aku."

"Bangunlah pujaan hatiku."

"Aku bosan melihatmu seperti ini."

"Aku sangat,sangat, mencintaimu."

"Kumohon sadarlah." Naruto terus berbicara aneh. Hingga ia teridur

Hinata POV

Huuuuuh kepalaku sakit sekali, memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan dimana aku?

Kucoba buka mataku secara perlahan kulihat disekelilingku. Semua berwarna putih. Dan berbau obat. Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku

Tapi siapa? Apakah dia Sasuke?

Ku coba gerakkan tanganku dan membuat seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya

END HINATA POV

"Nnggggh." Naruto mengerjapkan matanya tampa melepaskan genggamannya

"eeeh Hinata kau sudah bangun." Ucapnya lalu menguap

'ternyata Naruto' batinnya, lalu Hinata malah tersenyum

"Hinata…. Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu…. Aku sangat mencin-."

"Maaf Naruto-kun. Sasuke –kun di-dim-dimana?" Hinata melepaskan genggamannya pada Naruto

Deg! Perkataan Hinata membuat hati naruto mejadi ngilu Naruto

"Dia sedang mengerjakan misi, mungkin sebentar dia akan kembali." Ucap Naruto dengan suara datar dan wajah dingin

'Secepat itukah ia melpakanku.' Batin Naruto sedih.

"Oh iya. Sakura dimana?." Tanya Hinata

"Dia sedang mengerjakan misi bersama Sai, dan besok akan kembali." Naruto tersenyum

'Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya hal yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata' Batin Naruto percaya diri. Hinata mencoba untuk duduk dan Naruto membantunya.

"Hinata ada yang ingin ku katakana padamu." Hinata hanya mengangkat kepalanya, sehingga mereka saling bertatapan. Mereka bertatapan sangat lama. Hingga akhirnya hinata langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona

"Hinata. Sebenarnya aku-"

"Aku pulang."

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata setengah berteriak

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar." Ucap sasuke kaget lalu berjalan memeluk Hinata. Ia tak tahu kalau ada seorang yang sedang sedih diruangan itu.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=- keesokan harinya

Seorang gadis berambut merahmuda sedang berjalan menuju ke kantor hokage agar memberitahu kesuksesan misinya. Setelah itu ia pulang kerumahnya lalu mandi. Setelah mandi ia keluar lagi untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pemuda yang mulai ia cintai duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Iapun memutuskan untuk menegurnya

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun." Sapa sakura manja, lalu ia duduk disamping Naruto.

"Sakura, kebetulan sekali kau disini, aku… ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakanlah."

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti, ini menyangkut tentang perasaanku. Sebenarnya-"

"Sudahlah aku tahu Naruto. Aku tahu bahwa kau cinta pada Hinata." Air mata Sakura tiba-tiba menetes

"Sakura…. Maafkan a-"

"Sudahlah Naruto. Kau tak perlu minta maaf." Sakura tersenyum

"Lagi pula ini adalah karma bagiku." Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya

"Sakura…. Maksudmu apa?" Tapi yang ditanya malah lari sambil menangis. Meninggalkan naruto sendirian.

'Aku memang tak pantas untuk dicintai.' Batin sakura

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-4 bulan kemudian…

'Hinata kau harus tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya, aku tak peduli jika kau menolak atau tidak. Yang terpenting kau harus tahu tentang perasaanku padamu. Aku sudah tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini terus terpendam. Hinata Aishiteru.' Batin Naruto dalam hati, ia tersenyum lalu ia pergi keluar lewat jendela kamarnya."

Seorang gadis dengan wajah polosnya sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Sambil menunggu ia bernyanyi kecil. Tiba-tiba ada seorang Laki-laki yang bermata safir sedang menariknya.

"Naruto! Apa yang akan kau lakukan! Ku-ku mohon lepaskan tanganmu." Sedangkan yang menarik hanya diam sambil menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Melihat tatapan itu entah mengapa Hinata menjadi diam. Sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah hutan. Naruto menyandarkan Hinata di pohon sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan gadis itu seakan-akan tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi dari dan lari darinya.

"Naruto…. Ka-kau k-kenapa?."

"diamlah dan dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata yang dingin dan Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Hinata aku….

Sasuke POV

Aku berjalan dengan wajah dingin dan pandangan datar. Yah seperti biasa aku akan menemui kekasihku untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Saat aku ingin sampai kulihat Naruto dating tiba-tiba dan menarik Hinata

SIAL! Apa yang akan dilakukan mahluk itu?

Kuikuti mereka hingga ke sebuah hutan, ku usahakan agar diriku tak terlihat oleh mereka berdua. Hingga ku lihat si Dobe menyandarkan Hinata disebuah pohon. Awas saja kalau ia berani macam-macam

"Naruto…. Ka-kau k-kenapa?."

"diamlah dan dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik."

"Hinata…. Aku-aa.. aku. Hinata AISHITERU." Dan itu sukses membuatku tersentak

"Naruto-kun apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu." Itu benar-benar membuatku kaget

"Naruto kau bohong. Aku tahu kau cinta pada Sakura."

"Astaga. Demi Tuhan Hinata. Apa lagi yang perlu aku lakukan agar kau mau percaya." Sepertinya si Dobe bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau t-tak perlu melakukan apa-apa."

"Hinata…. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku kan." Aku mencoba untuk mendengarkan kata selanjutnya

"Ti-tidak. A ak-"

"Sudahlah jangan berbohong Hime. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku."

END Sasuke POV

"A…Aku memang mencintaimu.." Membuat Manusia di depannya tersenyum.

"Walaupun begitu… Maafkan aku Naruto-kun aku tak bisa bersamamu." Dan perkataan tersebut sukses membuat orang didepannya tersentak.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak mau menyakiti hati Sasuke-kun karena ia selalu menjaga perasaanku." Naruto akhirnya menahan napasnya. Lalu tersenyum

"Aku mengerti. Maaf karena aku pernah menyakitimu." Naruto akhirnya menahan napasnya. Lalu tersenyum dan pergi berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menangis. Yaaa menangis karena mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Ia bahagia dan ia juga sedih. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Hinata." Suara itu membuat Hinata kaget.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya." Kata itu sukses membuat matanya membulat.

"Sasuke-kun tenanglah. Itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Jawab Hinata panic

"Pergilah." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

"Sasu-"

"Bukankah kau mencintainya?" dan perkataan itu Sukses membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Ta-Ta-Tapi."

"Aku mengerti tentang perasaanmu. Aku sudah tahu dan pada akhirnya aku yang akan mengalah." Ucap Sasuke dangan Nada yang lembut kemudian dia memluk Hinata dan itu membuatnya semakin terisak.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku sasuke-kun." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tulus sambil memeluk erat tubuh Hinata yang mungkin tak bisa ia peluk lagi.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-==-=-=TBC-

Akhirnya…..

Dan chapter 5 adalah chapter terakhir

Author janji (^o^)

Author cape juga ngetik :D maafnya lama Updatenya

Oke aku tunggu review nya :D

HANORI WONDERFUL


	5. Chapter 5

Maafkan Hanoriiiii

Updatenya lamaaaaaa

Hehehehe itu dikarenakan Hanori Sibuk sekolah. Dan akunnya bermasalah

Ok yuppz

Make it real: 5

RnR

( enaknya sambil dengerin lagu Davichi dan T-ara – we were in love)

Seorang wanita sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia sama sekali tak focus dengan jalan yang ada di depannya. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang ia alami tadi.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batinnya. Hinata benar-benar bingung. Ia merasa bersalah. Bersalah kepada Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Hinata terus memikirkannya hingga sampai ke rumahnya, tanpa mengetahui ada sesorang yang sedang mengawasinya. Setelah memastikan bahwa ratunya baik-baik saja. Orang itu pun beranjak pergi.

Tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu baik Naruto maupun Hinata terlihat saling menjauhi. Kecuali Hinata dan Sasuke… mereka terlihat masih mempunyai status sebagai sepasang kekasih tapi nyatanya tak begitu. Mereka sudah lama berpisah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.

Hinata selalu merasa bersalah dan menganggap Naruto itu masih mencintai Sakura. Padahal ia tak tahu bahwa kemanapun ia pergi ada seorang yang sangat mencintainya selalu mengikutinya dan melindunginya dari bahaya apapun itu. Sedangkan Naruto…. Ia merasa tak pantas lagi untuk Hinata karena ia sudah pernah menyakiti hati Hinata. Sehingga untuk menebus kesalah-nya adalah dengan cara mengikuti dan melindungi Hinata. Walaupun begitu Naruto yakin bahwa dihati Hinata masih ada cinta yang tersisa untuk dirinya. Sehingga ia selalu mengancam siapapun Pria yang mencoba mendekati ratu hatinya itu.

….

Tak terasa sudah satu tahun…. Dan mereka berdua tetap saja seperti itu. Naruto benar-benar tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Ia selalu mencoba menemui Hinata, tapi yang ia dapat adalah Hinata yang selalu pergi menjalankan misi. Sedangkan saat ia sedang menjalankan misi Hinata kembali ke Konoha.

Tapi… ketika ia sedang berjalan-jalan disebuah pantai yang terletak diluar desa-nya. Ia melihat seorang wanita sedang memandang detik-detik matahari terbenam. Wanita itu terlihat sedang menangis sambil menekuk lutut-nya. Naruto sangat kenal dengan wanita itu. Yaaa wanita itu adalah wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hi-Hinata." Sapa Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata. Yang dipanggil hanya terkejut. Menyadari siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggilnya, ia menghapus sisa air matanya. Kemudian ia berdiri lalu berbalik secara perlahan menatap pemuda itu.

"N-Na-Na-Naru Naruto-kun."

"Hinata sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara dan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran

Dan Hinata… ia hanya diam sambil menunduk. Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata ia memegang pundak wanita itu menahan diri untuk memeluk wanita itu, terlihat jelas dimatanya ia menatap wanita itu dengan penuh sayang, cinta, rindu, dan khawatir.

"Hinata! Jawab aku! Apakah ada orang yang mengganggumu?" Jawabnya sambil mengguncangkan bahu Hinata tapi Hinata masih tetap mematung. Tak tahan lagi Naruto langsung memluk Hinata. Dan itu langsung membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Aku merindukanmu Hime." Mendengar pernyataan Naruto tersebut membuatnya terkejut, wajahnya memerah, dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"_Doushite!_kau menghindariku? Kenapa kau terlihat berusaha untuk menjauhiku?" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Hinata seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi, ia yakin pada dirinya kali ini ia tak akan membuat Himenya tersakiti lagi.

"Gomenasai" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Hinata. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hinata-chan Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"U- Usotsuki" Ucap Hinata dengan suara yang datar. Mendengar itu Naruto yang sedari tadi memeluk Hinata tersentak . Hinata akirnya melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Apa lagi yang perlu aku lakukan agar kau percaya!" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh emosi sambil mengguncangkan bahu Hinata.

"Kau sama sekali tak perlu melakukan apa-apa." Naruto tersentak dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Hinata. Kata – kata itu begitu dingin dan menusuk, apalagi diucapkan tanpa terbata-bata.

"Jaa." Ucap hinata yang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di tempat.

.::::: Hanori Hime

"Jadi… Kau sudah siap Hinata."

"I…Iya Tousan"

"Bagus. Siapkan barangmu besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi."

"Ne"

Setelah ayahnya meninggalkan nya yang terkurung dalam kamarnya. Hinata menangis, ya tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui mengapa ia menangis.

'Aku harus melakukan ini demi kebaikanku.' Tekadnya dalam hati.

.::::::::.

Sementara disuatu apartemen kecil yang berpenghuni seorang pahlawan desa yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki sedang menerawang melihat langit – langit kamarnya yang berwarna Oranye.

"_Kau sama sekali tak perlu melakukan apa-apa."_

Yaa. Hanya hinata yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Kenapa seorang pria memikirkan wanita yang dulu ia anggap tak penting. Ia teringat Hinata terus menerus. Hingga dadanya sesak dan pandangannya mengabur.

"Kenapa aku menangis hanya karena dia." Batin Naruto dalam hati. Asalkan kau tahu Naruto…. Laki-laki itu kelemahannya adalah wanita dan wanita kelemahannya adalah perasaan.

'Kaasan…. Tousan… What Should I Do?'

.:::::.:.:.:

Toktoktok

"Huuh siapa sih pagi-pagi main ketuk-ketuk pintu segala." Kesal nature

"Ya~ tunggu sebentar."

Naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu apartemenya

"Ohayou Naruto maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI." Ucap naruto kaget

"Ia kau piker siapa?"

"TIdak-tidak. Kau hanya mengejutkanku. Baiklah ada apa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin kau berolahraga."

Hell!. Naruto yang tidurnya lama terrpaksa harus bangun di pagi-pagi seperti ini karena ada orang yang mengetuk pintu dengan tujuan menyuruhnya olahraga!

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi Sensei?"

Naruto POV

Sial kau kakashi sensei. Datang pagi-pagi, mengetuk pintu dengan keras, lalu hanya menyuruhku berolahraga. Ingin sekalu ku tonjok wajahnya kalau aku tak ingat ia adalah guruku.

"Kuberitahu padamu Naruto… Hinata Akan pergi ke desa lain. Pagi ini ia akan berangkat, cepatlah tahan ia pergi sebelum terlambat!"

Bow.. kakashi menghilang begitu saja.

1

2

3

DEG

DEG

DEG

APA!

AKU HARUS MENGHENTIKAN SEMUA INI SEBELUM TERLAMBAT

Hinata….. Kumohon tunggulah sebentar.

End Narutp POV

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Hanori Hime=-=-=-==-=-=-=

"Hinata-nee, ingat makan, minum obat, rajinlah beristirahat. Dan blaa blaa blaa." Omel adik hinata Hanabi

"Iya." Hinata hanya tersenyum

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik" ucap Hiashi Hyuuga

"Ha'I Tou-san."

"HINATAAAAA!"

"KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK BOLEH PERGI TAMPA PAMIT DENGANKU!" teriakan itu membuat tiga orang Hyuuga berbalik menghadap suara itu.

"Naruto –kun" gumam Hinata.

"HINATA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"HINATA AKU MENYAYANGIMU!" mendengar itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah

'Dasar bodoh' gumam Hiashi Hyuuga

"hosh… hosh…. Hosh…."

"Uzumaki Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini.?" Kata sang hyuuga hiashi dengan wajah datar dan suata yang dingin. Ia masih ingat ketika putrid tunggalnya menagis dan tak nafsu makan selama 1bulan hanya gara-gara laki-laki ini.

Mendengar itu Naruto kemudia berjongkok dalam artian member rasa hormat pada orang yang dia anggap calon mertuanya.

"Hyuga Hiashi. Aku mencintai putrid anda dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tulus. Aku sangat mencintai Hyuga Hinata."

"Aku sama sekali tak yakin karena kau pernah menyakiti hati putriku"

"Hyuga Hiashi aku berjanji hanya akan mencintai Putrianda, Aku akan melindunginya dan membuatnya bahagia."

"Benarkah? Apa yang akan ku lakukan jika kau sama sekali tidak menepatinya?"

"KAu bisa melakukan apapun kepadaku. Bahkan Anda bisa menghukumku ataupun menghajarku sampai puas."

"Baiklah berjanjilah kau akan selalu melindungi dan membahagiakan putriku."

"Terimakasih atas kepercayaan anda."

"Sekarang berdirilah" perintah Hiashi. Sedangkan Hinata dia hanya menunduk dengan memasang wajah merona.

"Kapan kau akan menikahi putriku.?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut hiashi membuat tiga orang itu terkejut.

Hanabi melotot dengan ekspresi terkejut dan mulut menganga

Hinata dengan ekspresi terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah

Sedangkan Naruto masih terkejut lalu tiba-tiba ia menyengir lebar

"Bulan depan."

"hmm. Hinata apakah kau menerimanya?" Tanya Hiashi pada putrinya

"I-I-Iya Tousan" Kini wajah Hinata memerah bagaikan Tomat

"Baiklah, kepergianmu kedesa suna ditunda. Karena bulan depan kau akan menikah. Sekarang kalian berdua bicaralah terlebih dahulu." Ucap Hiashi Hyuuga dengan tenang.

BOW

Hiashi dan Hanabi pun menghilang.

DEG

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat Hinata dengan ala Bridal Style (itu yang sering Author dengar)

"Na-Naruto kun.. A-Apa Yang kau lakukan?"

"hmm. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri tempatnya." Ucap naruto sambil nyengir

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Biarkan saja mereka berdua XD=-=-=- baiklah SasuSakuMode=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-

Seorang wanita dengan Rambut pinknya sedang berada di sebuah taman yang indah dengan banyak pohon sakura. Ia duduk di bawah salah satu pohon tersebut sambil memikirkan kisah cintanya yang begitu pahit.

"Sakura…" suara itu membuat Sakura terkejut

"hmm Ya sasuke?" Balas sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya sambil menunduk dengan suara dingin dan wajah datar.

"Apa itu?" balas Sakur sambil memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Aku Mencintaimu."

1

2

3

"hahahaha Akting yang bagus Sasuke, katakan saja pada calon pacarmu itu, aku yakin ia menerimamu." Ucap sakura dengan wajah yang sendu.

"HARUNO SAKURA!LIHAT AKU!." Sakura pun langsung menatap wajah Sasuke. Dimata sasuke terlihat Kekhawatiran, cinta, kasih sayang, dan ketakutan begitupun dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"i… iya" ucap Sakura takut-takut karena sasuke marah.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakuran hingga bibirnya ditelinga wanita itu. Ia membisikkan beberapa kata sambil tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita yang sedang mematung itu.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pernyataan sasuke itu. Benar-benar membuatnya berdebar- debar. Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"BAKA! Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh tangis sekaligus dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia berbalik menghadap wanitanya.

"Kalau memang begitu…." Ia mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil

"Menikahlah denganku!" ia memasangkan isi kotak merah itu ke jari manis Sakura

"Dan aku Benci penolakan!." Ucap sasuke datar . tapi sakura sama sekali tak meerespon. Kemudian….

1

2

3

4

5

CUP

Membuat sakuta terkejut karena sekarang bibirnya telah dilumat oleh Sasuke.

=-=-=-=-=-Back toNaruHina=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"I…Inikan" hinata masih memandang tempat yang Naruto mengajaknya dengan paksa.

"iya,,, aku hanya ingin menghapus rasa sakit yang ada dihatimu."ucap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan.

"E..Eh Naruto-kun."

"Hinata… aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata erat… Sangat erat…

"Aku juga Mencintaimu Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata disertai membalas pelukan Naruto

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=Beberapa tahun kemudian=-=-=-=-=

"Huaaa Touchan. Sora- nii jahat." Tangis seorang Anak kecil yang berjenis perempuan berambut pirang bermata Lavender tersebut.

"Memangnya Kamu kenapa?." Tanya Naruto dengan lembut

"Hiks…Hiks…. Dia sembunyikan bonekaku Touchan."

"WUAHAHAHAHA HABISNYA MUKA'NYA SERI LUCU KALAU NANGIS." Sedangkan sang ayah hanya meloto sama putra sulungnya, dan yang di pelototi hanya lari.

"Sora….Seri…. Bento kalian selesai…" seorang wanita memanggil dari dalam dapur dengan lembut.

"YEEEEEEY." Sora lalu berlari lalu berhenti dan menaruh boneka kesayangan adikknya di meja makan.

"OTOUSAN.. OKAASAN.. DAN ADIKKU YANG TERSAYANG. JAAAAA." Ucap Sora lalu menyambar bento dan kabur begitu saja.

"Hey, sarapan dulu baru pergi." Tapi Hinata terlambat mengatakannya karena Sora telah pergi duluan.

"aku juga mau pamit Otousan… Okaasaan.." Lalu Seri pun pergi.

"Mereka berdua semangat sekali." Ucap Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sama seperti kau."

"hn?" naruto kemudian berbalik dan memeluk Hinata yang sedang cuci piring.

"Aku mencintaimu."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The End

**A/N**

**Huaaah akhirnya cerita ini berakhir…. Di bulan maret….**

**Maafkan author karena telat updatenya.**

**Yaaa akun hanori bermasalah… **

**Oh ya tunggu cerita selanjutnya**

"**MyLove" dari anime Hyouka pair: chitanda eru x Oreki Houtaro**

"**JUSTfriend" dari anime Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Shukunai= YozoraxKodaka**

"**Feel So Bad" Dari anime Elfen Lied = Kouhta x Lucy**

"**Kenangan" dari anime K project = Neko**

**Yaaah maaf author promosi..**

**R&R yaaaaa**


End file.
